erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Uhlek
Uhlek '''(Pronounced; U-lek), previously '''Zaros Azzanadra, is an Alkarzi warrior, is the result of a Valukaarian experiment in which an Alkarzi was resurrected. Uhlek was once the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, before the Imperium's destruction. His fall from grace was cemented when the remainder of his government exiled him to Ingos, where he encountered the AAH. An incredibly powerful magic user, Uhlek is a dominant combatant. He is also far stronger than most other Alkarzi, and ranks among the heaviest hitters in the galaxy, if not the most powerful warrior in the galaxy outright. Early Background Uhlek, "born" Zaros Azzanadra, was created in an incubation chamber in the town that would become the metropolis of Acal, the capital of Aterius before its destruction. He was one of the 'Os' family, the ruling Alkarzi clan. Zaros was the first of his kind not created using a living host, and was adjusted to life as a human child would - through traditional learning. As was expected of his species, Zaros joined the military as soon as he could, at the age of eight, at which he was large enough to occupy a standard issue combat body. He would wear this suit, upgrading it, until his death. Life Prior to Death Upon the entrance of the Imperium into the Combine, Zaros, then a Field General (the highest combat active officer rank in the Imperium, equivalent to Major in authority) was selected by Imperial Leadership to serve the Combine, as a show of good faith. He became one of the first Spectres, alongside Julhaj Teikeerus and Satyros Artherios. Assigned to the Mahtiid, an An-Xileel Stealth Reconnaisance ship, alongside his fellow spectres and other notable people, such as Olrynion Kyron. Zaros was part of an investigation into strange happenings on Los Obitus, and later, an investigation of Caligo, where the first victims of a 'zombie outbreak' were found. In truth, the outbreak was created by an ancient, extinct alien race, known as the Nar'Zara, who left behind only a computerized remnant. The Nar'Zara had been killed by a mysterious foe known as transgenics. Zaros, who had criticized the remnant on its species weakness, would ironically be the first casualty of the transgenics' return. Birth of Uhlek Zaros Azzanadra was killed by his suits self-destruct function, triggered by a blow from the transgenics, a necessity in Alkarzi-Imperial armour to prevent technology from falling into enemy hands. The explosive, signalled by a beeping, was first noticed by Saren Arterius, who flung Zaros across the cave they occupied in order to prevent the deaths of the Mahtiid's crew, aided by Olrynion Kyron erecting a biotic barrier to contain the explosion. By this point, the Imperium had begun its catastrophic exodus from Ingos, isolating itself from the other governments on the planet. A small Imperial corvette, sent to retrieve Field General Zaros, discovered him dead. Transported to the medical bay of the ship, and barely more than a 'torso' and 'head', it was Valukaarian intervention that resurrected him, through unspecified means. However, all Imperial accounts of the event were destroyed - though whether this was before the genocide or a result of it is unknown. Post-Resurrection Brought back to life by an agent of Valukaar, Zaros adopted a new moniker - Uhlek. His death, and the destruction of part of his body, left him shorter in stature, but the magical upgrades made him a force to be reckoned with, gained as some sort of byproduct though the exact mechanics were never discovered. Now far physically stronger, with magical capabilities surpassing that of many magicians, force users and biotics, Uhlek was placed in charge of the Imperial Military, as a puppet to the political leaders. As the years of the Imperium's isolation went by, Uhlek became more and more accustomed to leadership and his powers, gaining influence and independence from other members of the Imperial government, though exact happenings during these years are unknown. Eventually, Uhlek would lead an ill-fated assault on the United Republic's capital world of Mim, which would be the first battle in a war that would soon include the Combine, leading to the Imperium's destruction. Post Imperial Collapse - Current After the Imperium's destruction in 1246 GSY, Uhlek was exiled by the remainder of his government - a choice that he, in a surprising fashion, did not fight against. Uhlek was exiled to Ingos Tenum, wherein he spent a moderate amount of time wandering before encountering the AAH. Having no other options, Uhlek joined forces with them, becoming a high ranking member due to his capabilities. His most notable operations have been against Thrawn, a Chiss ultranationalist. After his time in the AAH, Uhlek abandoned them to seek the truth of the Overlord prophecy. To this end, he embarked to Surreria, a planet in the region of space now known as Scanraigh, in order to experiment on the unusually large wildlife present on the planet. However, his identity was discovered and he was apprehended by United Republic authorities, and imprisoned by them, placed in an anti-magic induced coma. Originally sent to the Ka'lu'umil, the Senate reversed their decision and sent him to Aterius. After being transferred to an Ateri ship, the Resolute, it was assaulted and boarded by Lochlainn Comhairle, allowing Uhlek to slaughter the entire crew that survived the initial boarding and take the ship as his own. Uhlek, having awoken from his first ever bout of unconciousness since death, had new purpose, and resolved to find the last of the Valuks, his resurrector. Personality, Traits and Skills Uhlek, as an Alkarzi of high rank, lives in a bubble of his own arrogance and superiority, and is quick to anger. Only regarding a rare few with respect, Uhlek is brash, dismissive and ruthless, incapable of listening sincerely to criticism, and would often blame others for his downfall. Like many of his culture and species, Uhlek prides only his skill and power, once having little respect for the concepts of honour and chivalry, though he has become more accepting of the ideals. These traits combine to give him a determined, prideful and arrogant persona, willing to lose anything to accomplish his goals, except his own life, which he has already lost once. Despite the many conciousnesses that make up Uhlek, he does not suffer from any of the syndromes one might expect - he is sound of mind, and is not prone to sudden personality switches. The exact mechanisms of the magic that empowers him was a mystery even to Imperial scientists, and can only be approximated. Uhlek is highly skilled in melee combat, having foregone practice in ranged weaponry to focus on his close quarters fighting skills. As such, Uhlek is a CQB specialist, though he lacks significantly in ranged combat since his resurrection. As such, he fights on the frontlines, especially excelling in wide chambers like arenas, and is particularly proficient in a two-handed fighting style, dismissing a shield in favour of greater force and dexterity. As such, Uhlek forgoes stealth in favour of more hands-on approaches, though he is capable of magically disguising himself. Other than his speed, his mobility skills are unimpressive unless assisted by magic. He is also skilled in strategy, and carries with him classified Imperial military doctrines from the now destroyed Imperium, though he is lacking in knowledge of small unit tactics. Powers, Abilities And Equipment Limited Flight: Uhlek is capable of utilizing his powers to hover and slow his descent from any falls, even from extreme distances. Supernatural Strength: '''Somewhat surprising for his small stature (though less surprising for his reputation), Uhlek is incredibly strong. Utilizing his suit's full capacity and his training, he is capable of lifting, with relative ease, almost 800kg maximum, and exerting over 1.2 tons of force. However, Uhlek often foregoes manual labour in favour of less traditional magical applications. '''Speed: Uhlek can reach peak speeds of 60 km/h, though these tend to drain his suit's limited energy supplies. Normally, speeds of 40 km/h can be supported for long amounts of time. General Magical Ability: '''Uhlek's magical prowess is among the greatest in the galaxy, certainly helped by the stigma against practicioners and the rarity of it. He is capable of changing his appearance at will, telekinetically influencing objects and even crushing his enemies' organs while they live. '''Black Mist: Uhlek's most powerful weapon is his ability to spread a powerful black mist in the local area, that can incapacitate and paralyse any in contact with it. While it is an immense advantage, it is also his most vulnerable power and it is easily dispelled by simple anti-magic. Pyrokinesis: Uhlek also possesses the ability to manipulate fire, and can create flames at will. These flames are generally blindingly white, with ultraviolet light also emitting, allowing for a secondary function as a flare. Paradisal Sword: As shown in the gallery, Uhlek is in possession of a sword capable of normally impossible feats for melee weapons. The sword is easily capable of slicing through all but the strongest physical barriers and energy shields in a single attack, due to it's magical and powerful nature as well as Uhlek's abnormal physical strength. '''Blackfire's Armour: '''Uhlek's armour was gifted to him by Blackfire, and is composed of seemingly extradimensional materials that come close to the hardness and strength of modern power armour, though it is not quite as resistant to blunt force. The armour, born of Valukaar, has innate magical properties and is seemingly unaffected by anti-magic equipment, though his offensive powers are. Gallery Ewlek 2.jpg|The armour of Blackfire, gifted to Uhlek. Uhlek protects the armour ferociously, and keeps it hidden away. af027261a0e59855057e62ed2afd150d.jpg|Uhlek's chosen appearances, for both armour and weapon. File:Uhlekball.png|Kekball Category:AAH Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Magic Users Category:The Thrawn Campaign Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Category:Sins Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Mahtiid Characters Category:God Claimants Category:Status: Undead